Dream Versus Reality
by Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi
Summary: Ichigo baru saja bertarung dan terluka parah. Sekarang dirinya hanya bisa terbaring di kasur. Awalnya sih dia hanya ingin tidur. Tapi sepertinya hal itu akan jadi sulit. Warnings: OOC (little bit), short, implicit lemon, femdom, PWP (Plot? What plot?), possible typo(s), mixed languange, swearing, teacher x student. YoruIchi. RnR please? Thank you!


_**Disclaimer of Bleach: Tite Kubo**_

 _ **Anime: Bleach**_

 _ **Rated M for implicit lemon**_

 _ **Genre: Humor and Parody**_

 _ **Pairing: Yoru x Ichi (FemDom)**_

 _ **Warnings: OOC (little bit), short, implicit lemon, femdom, PWP (Plot? What plot?), possible typo(s), mixed languange, swearing, teacher x student, don't like it? Press back button!**_

 _ **Summary: Ichigo baru saja bertarung dan terluka parah. Sekarang dirinya hanya bisa terbaring di kasur. Awalnya sih dia hanya ingin tidur. Tapi sepertinya hal itu akan jadi sulit.**_

 _ **Author by: Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

 **Dream Versus Reality**

"Ichigo! Kau terluka parah. Untuk beberapa hari ke depan, kau harus berbaring dan tidak boleh memburu _hollow_ lagi. Aku dan Renji yang akan mengurusnya," seru seorang cewek berambut hitam dan bertubuh pende―sebaiknya saya tidak akan lanjutkan deskripsi diatas karena masih menyayangi nyawa sendiri.

"Yeah, yeah, _quit your nagging and just go!"_ gerutu cowok yang dipanggil Ichigo itu. Dia sedang berbaring di kasurnya dengan telanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek karena luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Che, kau itu dikasihani malah begitu. Terserah kau saja. Aku pergi dulu!" Setelah berkata demikian, Rukia Kuchiki―cewek berambut hitam tadi―melakukan _flash step_ dan menghilang dari kamar Ichigo melalui jendela. Tidak bisakah seorang _shinigami_ masuk dan keluar kamar orang dengan menggunakan pintu yang telah tersedia?

" _Fuck,"_ umpat Ichigo saat merasakan perih pada luka-lukanya. Kemarin merupakan sesuatu yang hampir terasa seperti neraka. Beberapa _vasto lorde_ memutuskan untuk mencari mangsa di dunia nyata dengan menggunakan _garganta―_ tentu saja _._ Dia benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi mereka semua. Walaupun dengan kekuatan _hollow mask_ -nya, hal itu tidaklah cukup. Terbaring lemah seperti ini bukanlah hal yang paling dia senangi.

Setelah beberapa menit merutuki luka-lukanya, akhirnya cowok berambut oranye itu kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk menutup matanya. Mungkin dia bisa tidur walaupun dengan luka-lukanya yang menyakitkan.

*KaSaHa*

Ichigo...

Siapa?

Ichigo...

Aku masih ingin tidur lagi...

"Bangun, Ichigo!" teriak seorang wanita berkulit coklat.

"HUH?!" Ichigo tentu saja tersentak kaget dan bangun langsung dengan posisi terduduk. Tidak sampai sedetik kemudian tubuhnya langsung berteriak kesakitan karena gerakan yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. "AWWW! Apa-apaan Yoruichi-san?! Apa kau tidak tahu kala-"

Ichigo tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat seorang wanita dengan kulit coklat yang dulu sempat menjadi mentornya, sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, tanpa... ehem... sehelai benang pun yang menutupi kulitnya. Pipinya langsung memerah kepanasan melihat gurunya telanjang bulat untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali memanggil namamu, tapi kau tidak bangun. Jadi, aku gunakan cara kedua," jawab wanita kucing itu sambil menyeringai lebar melihat wajah muridnya itu.

"P, p, pakai bajumu, Yoruichi-san! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat hal ini dan berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak?!" Ichigo langsung panik dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau tau sendiri aku tidak terlalu suka mengenakan baju. Aku tadi menggunakan bentuk kucingku untuk menuju kesini."

"Tetap saja! Ambil kaosku di lemari!"

"Ehhh? Aku tidak mau. Aku hanya sebentar saja kok disini," seringai Yoruichi sambil mendekati kasur Ichigo. Kakinya mulai terangkat dan menaiki tempat cowok berambut _orange_ itu terduduk.

Merasakan kasurnya sedikit bergerak, cowok bermata coklat itu mulai menelan ludahnya dengan berat. Detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya dan entah mengapa sekujur tubuhnya makin panas walaupun dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan jendela kamarnya terbuka dengan lebar. Insting pria nya mengatakan ini adalah saat-saat dimana dirinya akan dibawa pada euphoria orang dewasa. Tapi dia masih tidak siap dengan hal itu! Ichigo kita masih benar-benar _innocent._

" _Ne,_ Ichi! Apakah kau tidak ingin merasakan tubuh seorang wanita dewasa? Kurasa tidak akan ada pria yang mau berpaling dari tubuh seindah ini jika dia bukan _gay._ Kalau kau memalingkan wajah seperti itu, apakah kau...?" goda mantan kapten _squad two_ tersebut. Kini dia telah merangkak mendekati Ichigo dan kedua kakinya telah mengangkangi paha Ichigo. Daerah kemaluan sang mentor sudah sangat dekat dengan 'milik' cowok berambut _orange_ tersebut. _Very close._ _Just remove the pants and..._

" _NO!_ Tentu saja aku bukan _gay!_ Ta-tapi tidak begini caranya!" Ichigo semakin susah untuk berkata-kata. Matanya terpaku pada sesuatu di bawah sana. _Well, it can't be helped._ Walaupun secara pikiran sadarnya dia menolak, tapi reaksi tubuhnya tidak akan bisa diatur dengan mudah, bukan?

"Oh? Kurasa aku percaya akan hal itu," desis Yoruichi di telinga Ichigo. Tangannya telah bergerak untuk menarik turun celana Ichigo secara perlahan. Menambah suasana yang erotis diantara mereka. "Dengan 'adik'mu yang telah _excited,_ aku sudah yakin kau tidak _gay,"_ lanjutnya sambil tetap menyeringai.

Gulp...

Ichigo tidak bisa bergerak, atau lebih tepatnya dia takut bergerak dan nantinya bisa menyentuh sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pantas. Dirinya hanya bisa menyaksikan Yoruichi melepaskan celananya dan kembali mendekati 'adik'nya yang sudah membesar dan siap untuk... ehem... yah tidak perlu saya ucapkan.

Beberapa centi lagi, 'adik'nya akan memasuki sebuah liang yang hangat. Jantung Ichigo berdebar dengan cepat dan tubuhnya telah bekeringat layaknya orang berjemur di bawah sinar matahari langsung. Dia terus menatap ke bawah dan menyaksikan kemaluan milik mentornya mendekati 'milik'nya di bawah sana.

Sedikit lagi...

Lagi...

Dan...

"Gyaaa!" Dan pemeran utama kita yang satu ini terbangun dari mimpi basahnya. Sedetik kemudian dia kembali berteriak kesakitan seperti di dalam mimpi karena luka-luka di tubuhnya.

"Sial! Kenapa aku malah mimpi hal itu di saat seperti ini?" rutuk Ichigo sambil kembali berbaring dengan perlahan. Dia tidak menyadari ada orang lain di kamar itu.

"Mimpi apa, Ichigo-kun?" Orang itu memutuskan untuk memberitahukan kehadirannya.

Cowok berambut _orange_ tersebut langsung menoleh dan mendapati dirinya mengalami _deja vu_ yang tidak sampai 5 menit yang lalu baru saja dia alami.

Yep! Semuanya sama dengan apa yang ada di mimpinya. Jadi saya tidak perlu menjelaskan hal itu kembali. Karena sang _author_ juga malas nulis banyak-banyak.

"Y-Yoruichi-san? A-apa yang kau la-lakukan disini?" tanya Ichigo terbata-bata.

" _Well,_ tadinya aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaanmu. Tapi kemudian aku mendapatkan pemandangan yang tidak seperti biasanya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengamati sebentar. _So,_ apa sebenarnya isi mimpimu, Ichigo?" seringai Yoruichi sambil melipat tangan persis di bawah kedua buah dadanya. Membuat kedua gundukan itu semakin, uhum, _sexy._ "Dan kau tidak bisa menghindari pertanyaanku dengan celanamu yang sudah basah itu," lanjutnya kemudian sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada celana Ichigo. Mengindikasikan cowok itu untuk melihat juga.

Tepat seperti ucapan sang mentor. Celananya memanglah basah di bagian tengahnya.

Gulp...

 _Ichigo will be having a very long night..._

THE END!

 _A/N (Author's Note): Hohohoho, this is an unexpected update from me. Unexpected pairing. And unexpected idea. Melihat episode 41 Bleach langsung membuat saya gatal menulis fluff ini. Dan ini benar-benar bukan cup of tea saya. Maksudnya saya sudah tidak pernah membuat straight lagi semenjak mengenal dunia slash. Jadi mohon maafkan saya jika kurang bagus. Sekian dari saya, I'm out! Read and review please!_

 _See ya in the other stories!_


End file.
